Schizein
by Eri Ackerman
Summary: Ahí estaba, frente a él. Amaba hacerle sonreír, amaba verla hacerlo. Era todo lo que él quería ver. [EreAnnie][Viñeta]


_[Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su respectiva obra]_

* * *

 **Schizein**

La noche se encontraba apacible, las calles se hallaban en pleno silencio y tranquilidad, además de ser propagadas por una agradable, ligera y fría brisa que se permitía escabullir entre aquellas extensiones.

En un ambiente ameno, lleno de risas y largas conversaciones, entre tragos y el exquisito aroma de la comida de la cual los cadetes tenían el privilegio de degustar en aquellos momentos, celebrando y compartiendo al lado de sus compañeros como si fuera la última noche, cosa que siempre era o podía ser.

En una de las tantas mesas del comedor, encontrándose los miembros restantes del Escuadrón 104, que al igual del resto, disfrutaba del banquete y la cerveza.

Y mientras que algunas cosas parecían ser normales, otras no lo eran demasiado para algunos. O por lo menos como la atmosfera lo era para Mikasa.

— Eren— llamó la azabache, demandante. Bajando el brazo del aludido hasta haberle hecho soltar el tarro de cristal. Había estado bebiendo demasiado—. No has comido bien— señaló la Ackerman, percatando del plato a medio disipar del castaño.

— Debe tener hambre— farfulló el castaño, evasivo. Saliendo de la mesa en un rápido y errático movimiento, propiciándose a atravesar con rapidez el salón en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Eren! — exclamó Mikasa, girando su torso y cabeza en dirección a donde se había ido, pero ya no pudo encontrarle con la mirada, había escapado de ahí.

El muchacho recorrió todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la estructura, buscando cómo salir de ésta. Hasta que, finalmente, lo había conseguido.

Había llegado a la puerta que daba al callejón, un oscuro y solitario callejón que era, débilmente, iluminado por pequeños quinqués colocados de manera estratégica a lo largo del pasillo.

— Ya habías tardado— pronunció ella, dejando escapar un ligero tono burlón y apacible.

Ahí estaba, frente a él. Esperándole sentada sobre el escalón del callejón, tan hermosa como siempre. Manteniendo aquella joven y brillante apariencia; de complexión pequeña y delicada, con aquella piel blanca y grandes y bellos ojos azules resplandecientes enmarcados por los dorados cabellos que descendían por su rostro.

Todo aquello que le caracterizaba.

—Annie…— susurró Eren, no logrando ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de emoción que amenazaba con formarse en la comisura de sus labios.

Dejó todo sobre la superficie de piedra y tomó lugar a su lado, ambos sin perderse de vista en un solo momento.

—Fue todo lo que pude conseguir— mencionó Eren, algo decepcionado de sí mismo, esperando a la reacción de la rubia frunciendo su entrecejo con preocupación.

Annie le admiró, alzando una de sus cejas, difusa en un principio. Paseando su mirada del castaño al plato, vacilante y angustiando al primero. En la estupefacción de éste, advirtiendo el posible desagrado de la rubia.

Pero fue todo lo contrario a lo que creía, estaba conmocionada. Sus ojos brillaban y ella, ella sonreía. Era una sonrisa sincera, tan delicada y sutil.

Amaba hacerle sonreír, amaba verla hacerlo. Era todo lo que él quería ver en ella.

La tensión del ambiente entonces se había desvanecido, y ambos habían empezado a conversar. Y Eren, animado, le contaba próximos planes a realizar dentro de la Legión, pronto recayendo en una íntima charla que sólo ellos podían mantener.

Todo parecía perfecto para ambos.

No obstante, a espaldas de ellos, enajenada de preocupación, Mikasa observaba la escena con dolor, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse y múltiples punzadas que atacaban al mismo y cortaban su respiración.

Otra vez, Eren estaba ahí: solo, hablando a la nada en medio de la oscuridad. Viviendo en su propio mundo.

Aquello que él creía ver, no era más que parte de su imaginación. Una alucinación. Eren había perdido la cordura, la percepción de la realidad. Cargando con el remordimiento de sus actos, la negación.

Aquella imagen perfecta de Annie no existía, Annie estaba muerta. Y Eren le había matado.

* * *

 _¡Qué tal, Meine Leser! Finalmente me digné a publicar esto después de un largo tiempo; esta idea tiene poco más de un año [más o menos por ahí del capítulo noventaisiete del manga], y la tenía guardada en mis archivos desde abril._

 _Había planeado publicarlo por esas fechas entre finales de abril-principios de mayo, cuando lo tenía listo, pero para la salida del capítulo del manga me dio un bajón horrible, y se me fueron las ganas de hacerlo; lo mismo fue para el otro drabble relacionado que tengo guardado, Metamorfosis [aunque éste sí puede que no lo llegue a publicar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo]. Pero lo reconsideré para Schizein._

 _[Espero puedan verse los_ _caracteres_ _]: σχίζειν- de pronunciación **schizein** — __dividir, escindir, hendir, romper; o «ellos_ _rasgan»_ _—_ _, junto_ _a_ _φρήν phrēn_ _—_ _entendimiento, razón,_ _mente_ _— es la palabra del griego clásico de la cual deriva esquizofrenia, que quiere decir mente dividida; Eren en este caso estaría dentro de un nivel de síntomas positivos, como: ideas delirantes, alucinaciones sensoriales y conducta extravagante._

 _Mi idea principal de esta viñeta, era mostrar un Eren sufriendo de esquizofrenia debido a como se ha mencionado, el_ _remordimiento de sus actos;_ _de haber matado a Annie y además, de factores como los anteriores portadores_ _—_ _aunque no se hace mención_ _—_ _y eventos traumáticos ocurridos originalmente en el anime-manga._

 _No quiero hacerlo largo, así que hasta aquí dejo mis notas. Por lo que sin más, espero les haya gustado y pueda saber qué les pareció; sus dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias... ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
